Sherlock Holmes Case file
by BBCRULES
Summary: Sherlock actually takes on cases. Some are before Reichenbach. Others are after. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Any tips to better my stories are very appreciated. Thanks a lot, guys! All the characters, and names are fictional except some proper nouns. Some chapter can be T.
1. Vanished murder weapon

An advanture park

"Oh, you're here! Didn't expect you. Well, this is the lady's. You know..."

Her smile froze as her eyes met a glint of madness. A dark shadow advanced fast, barely giving her time to scream: a couple of thuds and a splatter on the tile wall. A long raincoat strode away, leaving the lifeless victim whose face was etched with fear.

15 minutes later, Kalinda Bale was on her way to the toilet C. She had a long day ahead; she had to perform four times today. A drummer of the three-member band plus odd-job. Scowling, she racked her brain to remember where she could possibly put her new drumsticks. She had lost one so she had to use her old pair. Today she was running late for everything. She had to see her friend before the day's first performance. Turning around the corner, something caught her eye. "Oh my god,no..." Soon her hysteric screams echoed through the park.

* * *

221B Baker Street

"Sherlock. Your call."

"I can't move. Get it for me."

"It is right next to your bed, Sherlock. Side table next to the glass of water. "

John made tea to wake up from the early morning stupor. He tossed and turned on the sofa of the sitting room as Sherlock kept calling him, asking for help. For this once, John complied as his flatmate had broken his ankle the previous week. Sherlock was told to stay indoors, to move as least as possible, and to drink a lot of milk. After tea, John kept yawning. He made strong coffee and poured it into two cups. To his surprise, Sherlock used the clutch and managed to get out of his bedroom.

"Can you walk?"

Sherlock glared at his flatmate.

"I had told you not to take the short cut."

"If it hadn't been the freshly mopped floor, I would've been fine!"

The usual petulance. He sounded like a child.

"They don't display "wet floor" signs for no reason, Sherlock."

"Ugh…"

The detective sat on his armchair. John asked,

"I'll get you coffee. Who was it? The phone call? Was it Greg?"

"Dimmock just called. He wants my help, but as you see I'm not exactly in a right condition to visit his district."

John was about to open his mouth but Sherlock cut in,

"So I promised to send my best man."

With a deep sigh of resignation, the doctor asked,

"Where is it?

"Cardiff. He'll text you. Take your laptop."

* * *

Sherlock read the preliminary report thoroughly. Dimmock had just e-mailed it.

_Officials responded to a 999 call May 2 at 9:15 a.m. at the Fantasy World Park, at 45 Bridge Road, Cardiff. The police arrived at the scene around 9:24._

_At the scene, police found the body of Angelina Mason, 42 in the toilet C(A-D Toilets; A&C for females, B&D for males)_

_Angelina Mason worked in the gift shop and Fantacoin center. No one heard the victim's screams. No eye witnesses._

_The person who found the body was Kalinda Bale, 45, Angelina's friend. No murder weapon was found but blood splatter on the wall of the toilet._

_A drumstick (owned by Kalinda Bale) was near the victim but the stick is not deemed to be a murder weapon. A bloody towel was found._

_Kalinda Bale, who works as a drummer for the park band, alleged that she had lost her drumstick._

_She alleged that she and the victim were to meet there to talk about Kalinda's daughter, Marge._

_Marge Bale lives separately from her mother, a teen mother who had just had her second child. Confirmed._

_The COD is a head trauma from a long hard object like a metal rod. (Two dents of the top of the skull. Right side of the face bashed)_

_No such metal rod was found yet.(About a 4cm-thick, 30cm-long) A couple of sticks were found in the premise with negative luminol reaction._

_TOD is from 8:40 - 9: 15_

_(At 8:40, Brad Mason saw the victim get ready for her work at their trailer. At 9:15, the body was found by Kalinda Bale)_

_Brad Mason, 46, victim's husband was notified around 9:20. _

_Angelina Mason works at the park's gift shop._

_Brad Mason works as a handyman of the park._

_They have worked for 5 years since Brad lost his job five years ago. The Masons have been married for 8 years, happily, according to the husband, no kids._

_Brad Mason alleged that he had fixed pipes of the toilet B and then left for the vic's gift shop to get her coffee. _

_For 15 minutes from opening, 16 customers had entered and no one had left. _

_Customer 1-4: The Smith family(parents, two kindergarteners)_

_Customer 5-6: Mike Tann and Angelina Spenser(college friends)_

_Customer 7-8: Josh and Raymond Tyler (Gay couple, in the middle of honeymoon)_

_Customer 9-16: Wellington High School kids(Skipped the school. 8 teenagers)_

_Park employees and customers are to be questioned._

* * *

Sherlock spent about thirty minutes, searching the Internet to find more about Fantasy World Adventure Park. He needed photos of the toilet C, B and the gift shop along with the photos of the park employees including the victim. The victim's job, Mason marriage, Kalinda Bale, Customers, Mr. Mason... His mouth twisted into a small smile. He knew who did it. But he had to locate the murder weapon. He had to make John find it.

Hours later, DI Dimmock answered his mobile.

"Hello."

"Get me John. Inspector"

"He's just arrived and been briefed. I'll pass him over."

DI Dimmock wasn't surprised at Sherlock's blunt demand. This was the fifth case that he had worked with, and the detective had never failed. The DI rather liked Sherlock's style, straightforward and fact-based approach. In addition, Sherlock usually slipped out of the scene as an anonymous tipper.

"Hello, Sherlock? Sorry. I can't use my notebook for now. No battery and I forgot the cable."

Dimmock hurriedly mouthed, "Please tell him we are gonna find and get you a cable soon." He was determined to cater to the Holmes' as much as possible.

"Mobiles will do. John, tell me what you've found."

"Sherlock, Fantasy World is a name of an adventure park. Not Disneyland scale. A small movable amusement park. About a dozen rides: movable, a gift shop, and some music playing. The owner is Mr. Newton. He owns a couple more and wasn't here in Cardiff. He's on his way."

"We don't need Newton. I've read a preliminary report already. Let me hear what you've found out so far. Who's the victim?"

" A female. Angelina Mason. 42. The cause of death is a head trauma from a blunt object. The medical examiner, Kelly Armstrong, said that the body had just started rigor mortis when she checked on the body. Based on the body's temperature, she thinks the time of death would be almost right before or immediately after the opening. The Park opens at 9:00. The last time the vic's husband saw her was 8:40 when he left their trailer. Ellie Hutchison saw the husband and then went to the Mason trailer to get the victim some soup. So the victim said she didn't need the soup and turned her away. It was 8:43."

"Wait, the report didn't say anything about Ellie Hutchison."

"That was a preliminary one. The police hasn't been idle so far. Ellie and Paul Hutchison are friends of Mason's. Anyway, the body was found at 9:15. It would've taken for the victim to walk to the Toilet C from their trailer about five minutes. The park opens at nine. There were 16 customers inside the park when the body was found, and no customer had left the park. The police are interrogating employees and customers now. There are about twenty staff. 13 working to operate the rides, 7 odd-jobs like snack car, gift shop, ticket counter... "

"Forget the customers. They have nothing to do with the murder. Have they found the murder weapon?"

"The police is searching the perimeter, yet haven't found the murder weapon yet. According to Ms. Armstrong, the murder weapon was possibly a stick or rod, a foot-long and two-inch-thick. The victim's skull had two dents, which means she was hit twice. No, wait. The victim was hit on her face and then the top of the head twice."

"I need the close-up photo of the wound on the face. Someone hated her enough or the first hit was to immobilize her. Little resistance. Three hits must have been very quick. No body heard the victim screaming. Tell me about the victim's marriage."

"Angelina Mason is married to Brad Mason, 45. 8-year-marriage. They got along well, but over the past month, people noticed they argued more often. She worked at a Fantacoin counter and gift shop. Her husband is a handyman of the park, fixing the rides and doing odd-jobs. Last night, Angelina left her shop early because she was coming down with a cold. Her husband took care of the shop until it was closed. He must have been worried about his wife. He asked Elli Hutchison to bring some soup to his wife. According to Elli, she didn't have time the previous night. That's why she did it this morning and saw the husband leave the trailer. Brad Mason was fixing the Toilet B: there was a water leak and he had to fix it before open hour. He didn't know about his wife until they found her body. Hold on."

John's mumbling was faint. Soon he was back.

"Brad Mason was seen near the Toilet B around 8:50 by his colleague, Paul Hutchison."

"Ellie's husband. How far is it between toilets B and C?"

"Ten-minute-by-walking. Toilet A/B and C/D are at the far ends of the park."

Sherlock's eyes narrowed at this. He read the report again.

"Yes, usually the spouse is the key suspect. But there's nothing suspicious about him. Ellie Hutchison saw the victim alive after Brad had left the trailer."

"But no one saw the husband between 8:50 and 9:15."

"The same as Kalinda Bale."

"The finder?"

"Yes. She also doesn't have any alibi. Anyway the husband got so emotional that Inspector Dimmock had to stop his questioning for ten minutes. Poor guy."

"Where was the husband when he learned of his wife's death? Toilet B?"

"Wait a minute. I'll ask... His wife's gift shop. He just wanted to check on her: he forgot his usual morning kiss so... She wasn't there. He was thinking it odd and waiting for his wife. Then Paul Hutchison brought the bad news. The news must have been shocking. He tripped over something, knocking out the Fantacoin racks and gifts on the floor."

"I need the park map file, too. What's a Fantacoin? You kept talking about it."

"A Fantacoin. A round coin used for a ticket here in the park. You pay at the entrance, and then get a few coins with a small ring to string them. It is a creation of the owner's wife, Mrs. Newton. She is an eco-activist. A year ago, she replaced paper tickets with metal coins, I mean, a fake coin that the kids can use for rides. It has a small hole at the center so that it's easier for kids to carry around."

"Reusable?"

"Yes. It's made of metal. I don't know its kind. Bronze. You get ten to twenty coins when you pay for your ticket, depending on what ticket you buy. You use it to get a ride or buy a gift or snack/drink. You can't use cash inside the park, only coins. Mrs. Newton designed it rather big so that there would pose no choking hazard for toddlers. You know toddlers can swallow small coins."

"It sounds too-eco-friendly. Paper ticket rolls are cheaper. Why did they replace tickets with Fantacoins?"

"Actually, two years ago, someone stole cash box and ran away. Until then customers could use cash to buy things. Mr. Newton didn't report it but everybody knew that his son had stolen the box. Three times, they assume. After that, the Fantacoin system. You buy coins with cash or a credit card at the gate only. Once inside, customers can buy more coins in the gift shop but only with a credit card."

"So you can't use cash inside the park basically. Clever. Was the camera working at the gift shop?"

"Yes, but it focuses on the coin counter. There are two coin racks, which hold about 300 coins. The camera footage confirmed the husband's story. Mason got to the shop around 9:15: we can see his arms on the counter. Then we can see mayhem, flying small things, coins, pencils, erasers...all over around 9:20. Mason must have tripped over at the news."

"Send me the picture of the gift shop. Did the camera record the sound?"

"No sound."

"Did it show the floor?"

"No, mostly the counter. "

"I need a close-up photo of the Fantacoin and images of CCTV footage of the gift shop you just mentioned. Now, you're talking about Kalinda Bale?"

"Kalinda Bale. She had been a close friend with Angelina since they were children. Kalinda offered a job in the park about five years ago when the Masons both lost their jobs. Now she is in shock; she found her best friend's body. A first finder. A suspect. Tallest among female staff. Sturdy-looking. She lives alone so there's no alibi, yet. A guy working at the snack cart heard her arguing with Angelina Mason two nights ago. In addition, the report says that a note was found in the vic's pocket. It was Kalinda's handwriting."

"What did it say?"

"The usual place. Sorry. K."

"Well, send me the pictures of the coin, the gift shop, the note, the victim's photo, and the toilet B and C. If there's company photo, I mean, a photo that had all the employees of the park, the better."

"Wait for a few minutes. I'll ask the Inspector."

* * *

Soon his mobile vibrated alerting the arrival of photos. Sherlock intently stared into the pictures. Park staff smiling ear to ear, possibly last Christmas time. He found the victim and Kalinda standing side by side, holding hands and dressed in Santa's costumes; the Hutchison couple; Brad Mason. Then his eyes moved to the next picture, the gift shop. It was messy with coins, pencils, erasers, and stuffed animals littered on the floor. One 2-liter water bottle, empty. Two plant pots and water spray. Then the toilet C and B picture. Water leaked in the toilet B judged from the size of water pool on the floor. At the crime Scene there was nothing unusual. Everything was exactly as it was described in the report. He flipped back to the gift shop photo again. His eyes sparkled at something, and then he called John again.

"Did you get the pictures?"

"Yes."

"Uh, I have a police report on the customers. Do you want me to go through it?"

"I don't think it is necessary."

"What?"

"Obviously an inside job."

"But the victim had a row with the gay couple last night. Angelina Mason was a homophobia. And the Tylers were already inside the park when the victim was killed."

"Inside job."

"In that case, Inspector Dimmock and I were talking about the case. We think it is Kalinda Bale."

"Forget her."

"She is the tallest female, sturdily built.., she must be twice the size of the victim. Her relationship with the victim has strained recently, people say. Her things were found at the crime scene. No alibi. Everything seems to be clear, Sherlock."

The detective snorted at this and asked,

"Where is the murder weapon, then?"

"The police are searching the perimeter. They'll find it soon."

Sherlock gritted his teeth and muttered out,

"As usual, you don't observe things. John. You and Dimmock are idiots. Get me Dimmock. I have some questions."

After a minute, Inspector Dimmock answered.

"Mr. Holmes."

"The gift shop floor was wet. Why? Someone spilled water?"

"Ah, it's Brad Mason's raincoat. His raincoat was all wet, dripping water on the floor."

"Raincoat. But it didn't rain in Cardiff last night."

"He was fixing leaky pipes and he didn't want to wet his clothes."

"What was he wearing this morning?"

"A raincoat, long boots with bootlaces, flannel shirt, a pair of jeans..."

"Where is Mason?"

"He is in his trailer."

"Inspector, I want you to spray luminol over the coins on the floor in the gift shop. Also confiscate Mason's boots, and spray luminol over the bootlaces. Ah, and the raincoat. Put Mason in custody right now."

* * *

Later, Sherlock was sitting in front of his laptop. Soon the screen showed John in the police station. John was staring into his laptop screen.

"Sherlock. We've got the damn cable now."

"Did you get Brad Mason?"

"Yes-and-no. He hanged himself inside his trailer. Inspector Dimmock wants you."

Dimmock's face appeared on the screen. Sherlock said,

"Okay, Inspector. Listen. Brad Mason is the killer. You said, the victim was homophobic. Actually she wasn't. Brad was. Angelina and Kalinda had a special relationship. They weren't lesbians, yet. But it was a matter of time. Brad got so mad because he thought his wife didn't respect his masculinity and prepared a plan to kill her. Angelina has been shunning contact with Kalinda, not sure of her emotions."

"As you said, we got positive on coins and his bootlace. But you can't kill a person with a few coins, Mr. Holmes."

"If you put a bootlace into the holes of, let's say, 200 coins and strung them, and then tie a knot at each end tight enough, you can make a short rod. In this case, it was a metal rod. Swing, you kill the victim. Then you wash off the blood from it, untie the knot, and then the murder weapon disappears."

Sherlock showed Dimmock a sketch of his drawing. The detective continued,

"Where do you hide a tree? In a forest."

Dimmock nodded, listening intently.

"No one paid any attention to the coins scattered on the floor of the gift shop. Brad had washed off the blood splatter on the raincoat and the rod with tap water. Used the towel to dry off them, threw away the towel at the crime scene, and hurried out. In the gift shop, he must have used a water spray on his raincoat to make him look like he had been working on leaky pipes."

"Where did Brad get the coins, then?"

"Yesterday he tended the gift shop for his wife for hours."

John cut in, shoving Dimmock a bit to the right.

"When did you notice that Brad was the killer?"

"He was the only one who had a motive and an access to the coins. He overdid it by planting the drumstick of Kalinda at the scene. Also a misfit of his clothes: a raincoat and long boots, not rain boots. He used the bootlace to construct the murder weapon. His bootlace must be black. A few blood stains won't be noticeable. Also it was easy to conceal, tied back to his boots."

"So this is it?"

"Yes. John. Ah, Inspector Dimmock, you don't need to put my name in the report. Just anonymous tip-off."

"Thank you, Mr. Holmes. Again I owe you one. If you visit Cardiff, call me."

"We'll see."

John was ready to go. DI Dimmock lingered around, "Doctor, you came down to here to help me. I can't say thank you enough..."

John smiled, and asked.

"Do you think I can get some Fantacoins? About 200?"

"Sure. But that many? What for? Want some rides?"

"No, actually Sherlock was driving me crazy. Since he broke his ankle last weekend, it has been hellish to live in the same flat."

A look of sympathy fleeted through Dimmock's face.

"Your case was my savior. For a couple of days, he will probably reconstruct the murder weapon with coins and test it on dummy heads with different angles, forces, and length of rod. It will distract him; I will bet he can't make the exact replica on 50 quids. Then next week, Lestrade would bring him a file of cold cases. Then I promise I'll return the coins."

Dimmock took out 25 quids from his wallet and said,

"Take your time. Hey, I'm in. Here, half of it."

John smiled and accepted it. DI Dimmock ordered his officer to give John ride to the station. John thanked the DI again and walked toward the police car with a box of Fantacoins and the laptop.

* * *

All characters, and names are fictional. The murder weapon idea is from Case Closed, though I think it's an old trick. Again, the ideas and characters do not belong to me. This was my first attempt to describe the detective tackle a murder case, a real crime story. Hope you enjoyed it. Since this is my first "detective" story, please any tips to make my story better and reviews are very very appreciated and welcome.


	2. Ignition

This happens after "Vanished Murder Weapon". My second detective story. Hope you enjoy it and reviews are very appreciated. I have read a few articles about static electricity and got the idea. All the characters(persons, places...) are fictional.

* * *

New Scotland Yard

"Are you okay, Donovan? What happened?"

Lestrade glanced at the group of yarders surrounding Donovan. Her right hand was wrapped in white bandage. The sergeant said in a shrill voice,

"Can you believe it? It happened when I was fueling my car last night. I got in the car to get my purse; and then held the handle of the nozzle to stop fueling. It sparked and a flame engulfed my hand instantly."

Anderson cut in,

"It's hard to believe but it does happen. I've read a similar incident in Forensics Monthly. Static electricity is to blame, they say."

Lestrade walked back to his office, picked out a manilla envelope from the shelf and slipped it into a thick file of cold cases.

"I'm going out for lunch, guys."

He left the office with the file and drove his car to 221B, Baker Street.

* * *

221B

"Here, your 50 quids."

Sherlock grunted and handed over the bills to his flatmate. John grinned and pocketed the money, while writing a mental note to go to a pub with Lestrade and Dimmock someday. The doctor started to put Fantacoins into the box, while Sherlock slumped on the sofa in a foul mood. The detective couldn't reconstruct the murder weapon as described in the police report and lost the betting. Suddenly Sherlock's mobile vibrated.

"Lestrade's on his way with the cold case file."

"Good for you, Sherlock. I'm going out to mail this box of coins to Cardiff. Do you need anything? I'm going to Tesco to get milk, too. By the way, don't forget to drink your milk!"

"Milk. It's only good to grow bacteria."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. John grabbed his jacket and the box, and headed out to a nearby post office. When he returned , Greg was gone and Sherlock was intently reading a case file.

"I'm back."

Putting two milk bottles in the freezer, the doctor asked if the sleuth wanted tea. Not surprisingly there was no answer . John shrugged it off and got two cups of tea anyway.

"What are you reading? Did Greg bring it ?"

John asked inquisitively.

"Get me my laptop, John."

Sherlock handed over a file to John and turned his laptop on. John read the scrapped article.

* * *

_London, UK -_

_Tragic death rattles town._

_Louise Wales,33, died after suffering from third-degree burns that covered almost all of her body. She was lit into a human flame when she was refueling her vehicle. It was more tragic as she was on her way to a party to celebrate her engagement to Gale Gifford,32. Witnesses say that she entered her car to retrieve her bag. When she removed the nozzle, the electricity sparked and ignited the gas fumes from the gas tank. She almost dropped the nozzle and was drenched with the petrol from head to toe. A gas station staff hurried with a few fire extinguishers to her aid but it was too late. She was transported to the nearby hospital, and then to the Queen Victoria Hospital, but died the following day. Static Electricity experts said her movement in the car must have created friction against car seat that built up electricity in her body. With her death, her bereaved fiancée and her best friend, Chloe Nox, 31, started a campaign to "Touch Me ". The stickers that read "Touch Me" are placed over metal and when people touch them, their bodies discharge static electricity safely. "Her death was preventable," said enraged Chloe Nox in the interview. Such an accident is not common but not unheard of. The nozzle turned out to be faulty. The victim's family consulted a lawyer for further legal action against..._

* * *

"It happened in 2009. It's just a tragic accident, Sherlock. It's quite clear."

John took a few sips of his tea.

"No, there might be more. What's Molly's number?"

"You can call the lab."

"I did already. She's taking a few days off."

"Good. She seems to be overworking herself. She deserves some holidays."

At John's words, Sherlock growled.

"It's simply inconvenient. Why does she take days off when I've got something interesting!"

"Sherlock!"

John's stern voice silenced the detective.

"Molly's coming back tomorrow. The first thing in the morning, we have to go to Bart's."

"She can be busy after the holidays. Can't you be kind to her? Does she have to cater to your demands all the time?"

"I'm kind to her. Otherwise, she will have to deliver the files that I need to Baker Street. I'm going to Bart's to save her efforts."

Sherlock started to scribble words on his notepad, ignoring the tea on the table .

* * *

Bart's

"The cause of death was obvious. We normally don't to autopsy in that case."

Molly looked confused: she had a lot to catch up at work and the person she hadn't expected was sitting at the lab, bombarding her with questions for thirty minutes. And he was wearing pajama pants with its one leg cut in half. Molly checked her wristwatch; she had to be in a staff meeting in five minutes.

"You remember her case because that was unique. Anything that you know."

Molly finished her coffee and thought hard, trying to remember. Her eyes sparkled all of a sudden.

"I have forgotten it. I had kept my work journal of that case. I'll look for it when I go home today."

"Okay. Here's my number. You know John's . No, what's your number?"

Blushing a bit, the forensic scientist gave her number to the detective. John hastily cut in,

"We've taken your time too long. Molly, call us if you can find something useful. Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome, John."

The doctor expected some courtesy from his flatmate only to find the thumps of the clutch fade away outside the lab door .

"Sorry to bother you. Have a great day, Molly."

He hurried out, trying to catch up with his friend.

* * *

221B

"Hello."

"This is Molly. I've found the journal. There's not that much, though. I'll copy the pages for you."

"I'll at Bart's tomorrow morning."

Molly cut in, thinking about two reports that she was supposed to finish by tomorrow.

"No, no... you don't need to. I'd rather drop by your flat on my way to work. Is it okay for you?"

"That would be convenient. Molly."

John gave Sherlock a look, and the detective hastily added,

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"About 8 o'clock. Good night."

* * *

Sherlock shot away his questions to Molly before she put down the copy of her journal.

"What were the clothes that the victim was wearing at the gas station, if you happened to know?"

"Polyester sweater and jacket."

"Polyester can shoot nasty sparks when people touch objects. In winter, people have dry skin, which can become very positive. Clothes made of polyester can b eco me negative. Best combination to b ui ld u p static charges. Wait. Wasn't she on her way to a party to celebrate her engagement? Polyester sweater just doesn't sound right."

"That was the engagement present from her friend, Chloe Nox."

"Chloe... Her best friend. For engagement, the sweater sounds too practical/ Not even a cashmere."

John brought out a tray of coffee and biscuits.

"How do you know such details? Good morning. I didn't know police reports could be that detailed."

Molly thanked for her coffee and answered,

"Actually one friend of mine at uni is the cousin of the dead woman. Kristen Wales. That's why I had kept my own journal. Police thought static electricity had ignited it. They focused on her clothes."

Sherlock's ears perked up. He hastily offered Molly a chair and urged her to talk .

"Well, Louise Wales was an older cousin of my friend. No offence but Louise was frivolous and had a quite colorful history of boyfriends. Then she met Gale Gifford. She fell head over heels in love with the man."

John said,

"That's a good thing, right?"

Molly hesitated and drank a few sips of coffee. She whispered,

"Gale Gifford had proposed to Chloe. They were about to announce their engagement in two weeks. Louise returned from the U.S. after she finished her studies. Chloe brought her to introduce Gale. That was a mistake. Louise and Gale fell in love madly. Chloe was devastated ... Yet she gave up the man because she put friendship over love. Chloe was to be her bridesmaid."

Sherlock muttered out,

"Strong friendship that is! Louise was on her way to the party. Why was she alone?"

"I heard that Louise turned around to change into the sweater from Chloe. Chloe asked to wear it specifically. Louis been feeling sorry a bit so she complied."

"Was there a reason that Louise had to stop by at the gas station? From her home to the party place, it's not that far away."

"I think... I forgot. What I remember is that Chloe and Gale got married two years later. Well, I really need to go . Here is the copy. Thanks for the coffee, John."

Molly ran out and grabbed a cab. John whistled low,

"Humn, they ended up married!"

"Chloe had a motivation to get rid of Louise."

"Even if she had... It was Louise herself who dropped and drench herself with petrol. You know the faulty nozzle."

"Yes, it's true."

Sherlock picked the copy up and flipped the pages.

"It said Chloe had asked Louise to buy 5 liters of petrol from the gas station. Let's see. A plastic petrol container was found in the trunk of her car. It fits. John, do people need fuel for a lawn mower in mid-November?"

Sherlock asked,

"I don't know. She might have wanted to stack up some fuel for a petrol snow blower."

John finished his coffee and opened up a few newspapers to read.

"But the party was not in Chloe's house. Chloe wanted Louise to drop at the petrol station. Why?"

"Chloe didn't have time obviously, busying herself for the party and she might have wanted Louise to buy it for her. After the party, Chloe could've taken it home."

Sherlock wasn't listening; he leaned on his armchair, closed his eyes, and fell silent.

"Mind palace again."

John sighed and went up to his bedroom with all of the newspapers.

* * *

"John! Get downstairs. We're going to the Yard."

Sherlock yelled. John ran down, wondering what it would be about. To his surprise, Sherlock had dressed up almost. His pants were the problem.

"Cut it below knee-length."

Sherlock gritted his teeth and said.

"But it's your best suits."

"Just cut it."

John didn't object and did as told.

"Can't Lestrade come over?"

He asked tentatively, remembering the public staring at Bart's the day before when Sherlock bravely made his way to the lab in pajamas.

"No. Lestrade has asked Gale Gifford to come for further questions. We need to be present. Go and get your jacket, John."

* * *

New Scotland Yard

Sherlock and John were waiting. The door opened and Gale Gifford entered, looking slightly nervous. Lestrade held out his hand and thanked him for coming over.

"Inspector. It was two, three years ago. It was an accident."

"Someone could have made it look like an accident."

Sherlock interrupted, which puzzled Gifford. His eyes were fixated on Sherlock's pitiful leg with half-cut trouser dangling over his knee. Lestrade introduced Sherlock and John to Gifford hastily, while glaring at the detective.

"Just tell us what happened that day as much as you remember, Mr. Gifford."

Lestrade asked.

"Uh, Chloe called me and asked to help her with beverages at the last moment. She had forgotten the champagne. The other friends were there, and had drained almost half of the beer already! They couldn't drive. I asked Louise what I should do. She said I should do what Chloe had asked... We were to drive my Golf but she decided to drive her mini. She said Chloe had asked her to get petrol on her way."

"What was she wearing? Champagne? Maybe a dress?"

"No... Chloe was the party organizer and she changed to say the main theme. Burning madness... That's what she called it. So we were supposed to wear jeans and sweaters. Louise got a very pretty sweater and jacket from Chloe so she had to wear them."

"So what did you do?"

"I left home around 4:00 to buy the things. Louise left, I guess, about 5 minutes later. When I arrived at the party place, at least five of the friends were sleeping on the floor, heavily drunk. Chloe said she would wake them up around the time Louise was to arrive. Louise was running late and I got worried about her. Chloe called Louise's mobile, but she didn't answer. Around 5:30, we got really worried. Then the hospital called."

His voice broke as the memory of the day surfaced. Lestrade got him a cup of water.

"Thanks."

Gifford took a few sips of water.

"You're still grieving but I heard you and Chloe married two years later."

The man stuttered,

"We lost the person we loved. We patched each other up...and..."

"And it suddenly seemed your ex-lover was as gorgeous as the dead fiancée."

Gale shrugged and said,

"Well, the living has to live on."

Sherlock made a maddening smile, and continued his questions.

"When did you get to the party place?"

"About 4:50. 4:45... I don't know. It was long time ago."

"When did you expect Louise to come?"

"Before 5:00."

"When was the time that Chloe called Louise?"

"Actually she called twice. She called almost immediately after I got there; she said she had to remind Louise to buy the petrol. She didn't answer. We thought she was on the wheels. We called her again but there was no answer about ten minutes later."

Sherlock checked on the police file.

_Louise's mobile got scorched and damaged. The missed call record: 4:47 and 5:11, each. It fits what Chloe and Gale alleged. The CCTV of the petrol station showed Louise's white mini entering around 4:43. From 4:43-to 4:47, Louise must have opened the fuel cap and put the pump nozzle into the hole; started fueling; got back into the car because she noticed her mobile was ringing. Wait. How could she have known her mobile ringing? The car door and windows were closed; either on vibration or on ringing, she couldn't have known it unless..._

"Did Louise have a special mobile accessory?"

"What?"

"Something that could alert incoming calls."

"Ah, she got a bluetooth bracelet that could alert the incoming calls. It's a bracelet that featured caller IDs and vibrates on calls."

John asked curiously,

"What's that?"

"A bracelet. It gives your wrist a buzz when any call in. The LCD screen also displays the caller ID and you can just press the function to reject the call when you can't answer the call. I'm wearing it. Look. Not the same. Hers was more feminine."

Gifford showed something that looked like a half of a SF manacle with a small LCD screen.

"Inspector, call me."

Lestrade punched Gifford's number. His mobile was buried in his back pocket. They could see the bracelet vibrating and the LCD screen glittering and displaying the number.

" A Fancy gadget. You gave it to her?"

"No, it was Chloe. Chloe actually bought two for us as an engagement present. Louise loved it. She used to joke that her purse was like a black hole that engulfed her mobile whenever she needed it."

"So her bracelet must have vibrated when Chloe first called her."

"I guess so."

"Thanks a lot. Mr. Gifford. We might contact you again."

Sherlock said abrutpy. Gale mumbled a question in a trembling voice.

"Do you think it was a foul play?"

Sherlock just shrugged in a clear dismissal of the man. Lestrade promised to contact him if anything new comes up.

* * *

"It's a premeditated murder, Lestrade. It's just we can't prove it because this couldn't have worked without a luck."

"Murder?"

"Who did it?"

Lestrade and John asked at the same time, looking completely puzzled.

"Chloe. Obviously."

Sherlock showed a web page that described the danger of static electricity at petrol stations.

"It does occur, although very rare. There have been about 150 cases reported and almost all of them were women. They got back in their vehicle while leaving the nozzle pumping gas. When they got out of the car and touched the metal handle of the nozzle, the fire started as a result of static. In this case, I think the nozzle was faulty so it didn't shut off immediately when Louise dropped it, showering the woman with the gas. Males normally stay outside until they finish pumping so it rarely happens to men."

"But there is no proof."

"Chloe made it sure that Louise entered the car again. She set the stage perfectly. The bluetooth bracelet, her last-minute request to buy the petrol, a text message... Check the CCTV record if it's available. I assume Chloe must have visited the petrol station to calculate the time needed from Louise's house to there. The problem is that Chloe needed a luck to make her plot work. It doesn't happen to everybody. And the petrol station was also responsible for the faulty nozzle."

"It's almost impossible to get an indictment then."

"Unless we make her confess."

"How?"

Sherlock smiled and whispered to Lestrade. The DI nodded and made a few calls.

* * *

221B

The next day Lestrade delivered the news that Chloe broke down and confessed what she had done. After the DI headed out, the doctor asked.

"What did you do to make her confess?"

"Simple. Psychology. Mr. and Mrs. Giffords were summoned separately early morning today and taken to two adjacent rooms. Gale Gifford came to sign a few documents and Chloe Gifford didn't know it. Lestrade vexed the story a bit and she broke down. She kept saying that she had no intention of killing Louise. She just wanted to ruin Louise's look, her beauty, which had taken away her lover."

"That was a bloody hell of a luck for her."

"Yes. Gale Gifford even didn't look back at his tearful wife. He just left."

"So you've cracked another case."

"I guess."

Sherlock's fingers danced to send a text. Soon his mobile vibrated.

"Hello."

"Yes. Tell your cousin. Don't need to thank me. It was a wonderful case to forget boredom."

He hung up.

"Molly?"

"Yes, she knew Louise's family."

"A wonderful case?"

"Well, you know what I mean, John."

Sherlock picked up the rest of the cold case file and started to flip through it in search of another new case.

* * *

In the UK, there is no first or second degree murder. All the murderers, over 18, are subject to a life sentence(there is no capital punishment). After a minimum term, they may be eligible to a parole. I had thought Chloe's charge could be a manslaughter as her intention was to ruin Louise's beauty. Thanks for reading and if I am wrong, please enlighten me. I am very ignorant of UK law and order system. Reviews are very welcome.


	3. Wolfsbane mystery

After a three-year hiatus, Sherlock jumped into a case that looked like a murder. Thanks for reading. Reviews are very appreciated. All characters are fictional.

* * *

**September 11th**

As the evening drew in, the downpour changed into a drizzle. A small electronic fire was glowing in the fireplace. A woman popped out of the duvet. She started giggling and a man stretched his limbs lazily.

"I think it's time for dinner."

The woman put on a bathing robe, and walked into the kitchen.

"It's already 10 o'clock, Julia. Let's eat."

The man followed and started microwaving a Chinese dish. Julia took out a colorful salad from the refrigerator.

"What's that? It looks like… petals. Are they edible?"

Benjamin asked inquisitively. The woman tied her black hair up with a few pins.

"Of course, they are edible. Human beings had been eating flowers until 16th century or 17th. It just fell out of fashion. It used to be very common to put them in salads. Some flowers are tasty and others are pleasing to your eyes."

"What can we eat?"

"All sorts of roses, marigolds, borage, begonias, pansies... Actually almost all the flowers except poisonous ones. I am going to grow some organically. One of my highschool classmates is a chef and she showed some interest in buying the flowers from me."

"It looks okay...but...okay, just one bite."

He got one forkful with a few petals. He chewed tentatively and shrugged, not really relishing its taste. The microwave rang and he took out the heated Chinese dish. He poured wine into two glasses and grinned,

"I'd rather eat normal food."

"It's too late for me to eat something heavy. I'll eat salad."

"Did you make it with your flowers in the garden?"

"No, my friend, Vicky Sue, sent it today. It's a sample of the salad of her vegetarian restaurant."

"You're going to get very busy. Hey."

He spoke while chewing, pulling the woman's hand closer.

"You aren't going to forget our wedding, are you?"

"Of course not."

The two talked and ate. He put away the left-overs while she cleaned the table. Soon the two drifted into sleep.

* * *

**September 12th**

He woke up, feeling emptiness next to himself. Not surprisingly she was already dressed up, ready to start her day. He briefly hugged her, smelling jasmine from her.

"You look so gorgeous in your turquoise outfit. Is it a special occasion? You overdressed for a workday."

"Nothing. I just feel like to."

She checked the inside of her tote bag and got her mobile from the charger. She sat down on the bed and the man pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hey, you're the best thing ever happened to me. I love you, Julia."

Julia shrugged and sat up. Benjamin tried to pull her closer again, but she resisted and said reproachfully.

"Ben. I have to go. I said I would be busy for the next couple of days. My brother's coming to see me. I need a lot to do at work before he comes."

The man pouted and turned his back away. Julia gave a small smile, and said,

"Oh, I almost forgot. My brother had sent me chocolate. I got it last Friday. Let's try them. Ginseng chocolate, something special from Korea. Do you know about ginseng?"

She opened her drawer of the vanity and got a flat box that held about twenty chocolates inside. She continued with a mischievous grin,

"Ginseng root. People believe it can work a miracle, a panacea. And…"

Her voice got lower as if she were seducing him.

"It's also known as a super aphrodisiac for a man."

Her thin fingers started tickling the man. Benjamin sat up and smiled,

"All right. But promise that you will come home on time today. You've been spending too much time in your shop lately."

"Sure. Here, try one."

Benjamin tore away a wrapper and put it in his mouth. Soon he frowned,

"Humn, it's ... bitter and sweet? It makes my tongue numb in a way."

"That's the taste of true love, dear. I'd better get going."

Julia popped a couple of chocolates in her mouth, and shoved the box in her tote bag. She gave a brief peck on his ginger hair.

"Take care, Ben. Thanks for everything."

"See you later. Honey. I love you."

An unexplainable look fleeted through her face. She hesitated for a few seconds. Her sad expression alarmed Ben; he wanted to ask why, yet she had already disappeared. Benjamin could hear her car leaving. He thought about the marriage in two months, and her brother's visit.

_What was his name? Lee something. All of these changes are stressing her. _

He watched the morning news, and walked into the kitchen to get tea. After tea, he suddenly clutched his stomach, and crawled into the toilet. His stomach felt like it was being torn apart piece by piece. He felt very dizzy and nauseous. He groped for his mobile and punched 999 before everything changed into black.

* * *

Mrs. Hudson breathed heavily, resting her legs on a bench. Today her hips bothered her more.

_If Tim's herb shop closed today, I'll find a different shop_.

Clutching her purse, Mr. Hudson got on the escalator of the Brixton station. She could see the shop open - _Everything about herbs_. She saw a short and plump man, Timothy Cho, mopping the floor.

"Good morning, Tim."

He turned around and greeted with a big smile.

"Mrs. Hudson, my dear lady. How are you? Wait, I'll get you a tea."

He hastily poured hot water in a paper cup with a red tea bag. He added little milk and held it out to her.

"My hips are atrocious, but thank you for asking. I've ran out of my herbal hot pack. I was here last Friday but the store was closed."

"Oh, I am so sorry, Mrs. Hudson. One of my close friends from Uni is going to visit London. His twin sister who was adopted 42 years ago lives in London. He has never seen her except a photo that his mother had taken before the adoption. He speaks little English so I've been running errands for him. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, your friend must be very happy. How did they meet? I heard almost all the adoption is closed one."

"Yes, oh, yes. It's a pure luck, a coincidence. My friend's daughter happened to watch the video clip that his sister, I mean her aunt, had uploaded on the youtube. It's really a small world."

Tim took out the hot packs from the shelf. Mrs. Hudson drank her tip eagerly as it was chilly.

"Here are your usual ones. And this is a sample of new hot packs. I'll get you four free samples for all of your troubles. How's your tenant? You told that your upstairs tenant came back."

"Oh, Sherlock. Yes, he's doing fine. Actually, he gets bored and complains a lot."

Tim understood quickly and grinned.

"Doesn't he have a case?"

"It has been only three months since he came back. I think the police will contact him soon. It's not him who needs cases. I need the CASES. I don't know what he's going to do. He might shoot the wall again. Well, I think I have to go. How much is it?"

Mrs. Hudson paid for her hot packs and thanked for the tea and free samples.

* * *

She was entering her house when her upstairs tenant shouted out her name.

"Mrs. Hudson!"

"What is it, Sherlock?"

"Where did you put the cluedo?"

"What?"

"The board game, cluedo!"

Mrs. Hudson walked half of the staircase and shouted back,

"I don't know what you're talking about."

John cut in, apologizing to Mrs. Hudson.

"Don't get bothered, Mrs. Hudson. Go home and rest your legs. Sherlock, I threw it away. I won't play it again. Puppy-eyes won't work this time."

"What? I've never… John, I thought you're kidding."

"No."

"I am dying of boredom. Why doesn't Lestrade get me a case?"

"He's walking through an official procedure to hire you as the police consultant detective. It takes time."

"It had been three bloody months. Waiting is tedious."

Sherlock sounded like a whiny child. John ignored his petulance.

"I need to work today. Go to Bart's and do some "experiments" for God's sake. And it's your turn to get the milk! And a final warning! No patches and no smoking!"

John thumped downstairs. Mrs. Hudson giggled when her eyes met John's. The hegemony had subtly changed. It looked like that John was trying to establish "order" in their flat. Up to now, Sherlock had been trying to comply. A good sign, she thought.

* * *

Hospital

The doctor asked, looking into his chart. Benjamin groaned, and tried to remember. Everything was so hazy.

"Chinese food to go. Great Wall, three blocks away from the flat. With wine."

"That was dinner, right? What about this morning?"

"A cup of tea. A small chocolate. Ginseng chocolate."

* * *

**September 13th **

Lestrade looked at his notepad. He had just finished talking with Benjamin Tyson, the recovering fiancée of Julia Preston. Tyson was lucky, but his fiancée wasn't. Her body was found in her shop a day ago.

Tyson and Preston had just moved in together in Ms. Preston's flat. With their wedding two months away, Mrs. Thomson, a neighbor, saw the couple argue severely over Mr. Tyson's flirting with Ms. Preston's co-business owner, Nancy Moles. The day before Julia's death, the two made up, spent the night together, and ate some chocolates the next morning. The chocolate was a gift sent from Julia's biological brother, Hyunsu Lee, who was to visit London in two days – tomorrow.

Julia Lee Preston was adopted from South Korea when she was three-month-old. The Preston passed away ten years ago in a car accident. With inheritance, Julia opened a flower shop and her business was thriving.

It was a pure coincidence that Julia found her biological family. About 6 months ago, Julia posted video clips of flower arrangement skills in you-tube. Her brother's daughter, Jiseon, happened to watch the clip. She was amazed to see a younger image of her late grandmother on the Internet. She showed the clip to her father and sent an inquiry e-mail. Julia was so thrilled when she got the e-mail; she was adopted from South Korea. She knew her last name was Lee before the adoption. DNA analysis recently confirmed that Julia and Mr. Hyungsu Lee were brother and sister. Mr. Lee, a successful apothecary owner in Taegu, South Korea, was to visit his sister after 42 years. Their parents had died long time ago.

Julia's mobile phone revealed two Asian names one under Lee and the other under Cho. Cho's number was a local number, and turned out to be a number of an Herb shop in Brixton, London.

* * *

**September 14th **

Forensic Lab in New Scotland Yard

Anderson hastily filled in the unfinished preliminary forensics report of Julia Preston.

_Date: 13/09/2013_

_Case No:2517_

_Forensic Officer: S. Anderson_

_Subject: Julia Lee Preston_

_Age: 42_

_Hair: black_

_Group: Asian_

_Weight: 49.5 kg_

_Ms. Preston was found dead in her flower shop at 8:32 PM. Her fiancée, Benjamin Tyson, 39 was hospitalized from food poisoning. He alleged that he and Ms. Preston had some chocolates together; officers were dispatched to her shop only to find her body. There was froth around her lips. A few chocolate wrappers were scattered around her. _

_COD: aconitine poisoning is deemed to be the cause of death._

_14/09/2013_

_COD: aconitine poisoning is confirmed based on the analysis of the stomach contents of both victims. _

_In her stomach, a trace of chocolate was detected. A fetal amount of aconitine alkaloids were detected along with ginseng LC-MS/MS method was used to quantify aconitine. It showed about 4.1 and 156 micro grams/ liter in blood and urine, respectively. These concentrations were similar to that reported in other aconitine-related deaths. The COD is aconitine poisoning, and the cardiac arrhythmia._

_The average time from intake of the aconitine to death is about an hour. _

_Aconitine: toxic alkaloids from Aconitum Napellus_

He made a photocopy of the pages, and sent the original to the DI Lestrade.

* * *

Mrs. Hudson entered _Everything about the herbs_ again. Tim Cho didn't smile at her. He mechanically found things that she had forgotten to buy.

"What's the matter, Tim?"

He sighed and said apologetically.

"It's my friend. You remember my friend was coming? Julia, his sister was found dead two days ago in her flowershop. I got a call from the police last night. My fiend doesn't know that his sister died. He was already on board and turned his phone off when I tried his mobile."

"Oh, that's horrible. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I'm going to the airport and pick him up. We have to go to the Yard in the afternoon…and."

"What?"

"I think the police think my friend was somehow involved in her death. I don't understand. It just doesn't make any sense."

Mrs. Hudson gave her condolences and left.

* * *

"What are you doing, Sherlock?"

She ignored her hips and ran upstairs. She could swear she had just heard shots. She smelled gun, and saw new bullet holes in her wall. Sherlock was spraying another smiley. John was slumping on his armchair. Unabashed, the detective growled.

"So boring. Life is boring. What can I do?"

"Just don't shoot the wall! Sherlock! It's a miracle that Mrs. Turner hasn't sue you and me!"

Sherlock slumped on the sofa. Mrs. Hudson took a deep breath, and said,

"Well, I heard about a case, but that might not be interesting enough. Or it might not be a case at all. I don't know."

Sherlock perked up. John's eyes sparkled. They spluttered at the same time.

"What case?"

* * *

New Scotland Yard

Two men in their forties walked into the office. The man who introduced him as Cho was short and plump with black hair. Mr. Lee was scrawny and pale with glasses. Both men were already upset when Lestrade delivered his condolences. Lee stared at the DI and his friend blankly until Mr. Cho translated Lestrade's words to him. He said Mr. Lee's English was very limited. Lestrade called in the police translator. The four headed to the morgue where Julia's body was.

The mortian pulled out the slab that Julia lied down. Staring at the lifeless and pale face of his sister, Hyunsu Lee started to sob while muttering some words that Lestrade hardly understood.

_Julia, my sister. Jiseon. I've never imagined I would see your body. I'm sorry. I'm a bastard brother. I am to blame. I'm sorry. I did it to you. How can I face mother when I die? I'm the bastard._

The DI's eyes opened wide when he heard the whispers from the translator. The statement was incriminating enough. It could be regarded as a confession. In addition, the brother was already a person of interest as the ginseng chocolate was laced with the poison. Mr. Lee ran out the door. They could hear stifled sobbing. Mr. Cho asked if they could leave. He wanted to take his friend to his house. Lestrade asked one of the officers to take them back to the Yard where their car was parked after a warning to stay close in town.

* * *

**September 15th**

The next morning Lestrade called Mr. Cho's shop and asked the brother to visit the Yard for questioning. He simply said the police needed to know details about family history. After agreeing on time, he hung up and talked about this case with Anderson and Donovan. Mid-morning, the three headed to the dead woman's shop.

"What are you doing here, Sherlock? I don't remember calling you. You're trespassing."

Lestrade had just got a call from an officer who was guarding the shop about a tall dark-haired man who attempted to break into the shop. A short blonde man asked to call the DI. Unabashed, the detective yelled at him.

"Mr. Cho is my client. I have a right to be here. He hired me half an hour ago!"

Donovan and Anderson flinched at the sight of the sleuth. Sally hurried to the garden instead of accompanying the DI. Anderson had to be around because he was afraid of the crime scene being contaminated. Sherlock had already disappeared into the shop.

John hastily whispered to the DI,

"Mrs. Hudson always buys her herb packs at Mr. Cho's shop. Mr. Cho remembered the complaints on her two detective boys and asked for help. Sherlock was almost destroying my life again because…"

"He was bored."

Lestrade said with a sigh. John continued,

"Sherlock visited Cho's shop this morning. He talked a lot with Lee. Mr. Cho translated for them."

The DI exasperated,

"It's just that I don't want to repeat the past mistake. The scandal. I'd like to acquire an official clearance for Sherlock. It just takes some time. Well, let's get inside to find out what he's up to."

* * *

"Anderson, you don't need to be around. Go to Sally. You are…"

"Lowering the IQs of the entire street?"

The forensic scientist snapped at the detective, but he wasn't as venomous as he had been. Sherlock remembered Lestrade saying that Anderson was a fervent supporter of "I believe in Sherlock Holmes" campaign inside the Yard while everybody thought he was dead. Anderson took out a couple of folded papers from his pocket and held them out to the sleuth.

"The copy of the preliminary forensic report. It might help."

Sherlock was about to start his usual ranting on Anderson, but stopped, apprehending the situation. Their eyes met briefly, and the detective nodded his thanks and took the paper. Anderson didn't linger around; He just walked out to the garden to join Donovan. The detective read the report, folded it twice, and pocketed it.

Sherlock's eyes fleeted inside the shop; vases, pots, flowers in cabinets, wrapping materials like ribbon and paper, pens and scissors, gardening tools and gloves, a mortar and pestle, glass jars, fertilizers, bags of soil…

Lestrade and John walked into the shop. Sherlock asked,

"Is there anything taken from here?"

"Nothing but her tote bag."

On the desk, there was nothing but a phone and a pencil-case. He opened the drawer and found a well-read book. _Gender preference in Asia and its influence on Asian culture._

"No books on gardening?"

Sherlock muttered to himself when Donovan ran inside.

"Anderson's saying his fingers feel numb."

They all ran outside and found the scientist sat on a garden bench, pinching and massaging his right hand with his left hand.

"What happened?"

Lestrade asked, and Sally answered for Anderson.

"He was picking some flowers for me, and then dropped them."

"What flowers?"

"There! "

"Are you nauseous and dizzy?"

Sherlock asked, while searching the web with his mobile. Anderson nodded. Sherlock barked at him.

"You idiot. Sally, take Anderson to a nearby clinic now. Don't touch them, Greg!"

Lestrade flinched and stopped. Sally left with Anderson. Lestrade and John looked at each other and asked at the same time,

"What's wrong?"

"Wolfsbane. One of the deadliest plants on earth. Touching its foliage can result in irritation, slight dizziness and a little nausea. If you eat them, you are likely to die in an hour. And she died of aconitine poisoning."

Sherlock's face hardened. The three headed back to the Yard as Sherlock demanded to see Julia's things in the evidence room.

* * *

_Items in the tote bag_

_A galaxy mobile phone._

_A wallet that had a few pounds, two photos, the ID,a reader's pass of the British Library, a seminar leaflet on gardening poisonous plants._

_Two photos: Benjamin and Julia; and an old black-and-white photo of a woman(judged from a long skirt) with two babies._

_A 20-piece box of ginseng chocolate. 12 were left._

Sherlock used his pocket magnifier to look at the photograph. He asked,

"This photo is cut in half with a knife. Where is the part that shows their faces?"

"That was the only thing we've found. Nothing in her shop or flat either."

"How many chocolates did she consume?"

"According to her fiancée, she ate two in front of him. He ate one. We got two for analysis. So she must have eaten three more. There were needle punctures. Poison must have been injected using a syringe."

"Is there any person of interest? Her fiancée?"

"He's one of them. He could've eaten one chocolate to make Julia eat. Her brother is a suspect, too. And Nancy Moles was."

"Who's Nancy?"

"A co-owner of this flower shop. Julia and Benjamin had a row because he flirted with Nancy. Nancy Moles was away to visit her sick mother for a week in Scotland. She's not a suspect."

"Why her brother? He was in Korea."

"Hyunsu Lee had sent the ginseng chocolate last week. He's coming for a visit this week. Isn't it strange? And here is a script of his statement at the morgue."

Lestrade showed the sheet of paper to the detective. John's eyes opened in alarm while Sherlock paid little interest in the contents. John said,

"This is … almost a confession."

"John, you really need to read books on correlation between culture and language. It's quite common in Korea… that the elders blame themselves when something unfortunate happens to their young ones. Often it involves words like "I am sorry, I killed you, I caused this." A few years ago, a Korean mother was locked away when her baby died. A TV fell upon her baby, and she lost it, keep on saying she killed the baby. Unfortunately there was no one to understand her choice of words…, not here. It happened in America."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Mr. Lee said that he named his daughter after his sister, Jiseon. The man has been feeling guilty that he had been chosen. Last Friday was Julia's birthday. Lee just sent it so that his sister could get it exactly on her birthday. Nothing more. By the way what time will Mr. Lee come for questioning?"

"At 3:30. That's the time that the translator is available."

"I need to see Julia's fiancée. John, go and see Benjamin. Ask him about Julia's past, anything about her childhood and if she had behaved strange recently. Greg. I'll see you at the Yard."

John nodded and ran out to grab a cab. Sherlock headed to the British Library.

* * *

Mr. Arthur Spears glanced at his watch and said he really got only a couple of minutes. His face was shock itself when the detective told about Julia's death. Mr. Spears mumbled,

"I'm so sorry to hear the news. Poor Julia to die two days before the reunion with her brother. She always had wanted to meet her family. She used to say a family is like a root of a plant. Just like a plant needs a strong root to thrive, a person needs a family to turn to."

"Interesting. Given she's a florist..."

"Once she cried that she was like a bad sick branch that was pruned. I think she had an identity issue when she was a teenager. She indulged in reading books, periodicals, and papers on Asian culture and adoption."

"Where is the room that she mostly frequented?"

"The Asian and African Studies room."

"You seem to know about her a lot. Are you a childhood friend?"

"From high school."

Sherlock checked an incoming message.

- They ate flower salad, too. Vicky Sue. Chef of a restaurant. JW -

"By any chance, do you know a person Vicky Sue?"

"Ah, Vicky is a chef of a restaurant called Gourmet for Veggie. She used to bully Julia at the high school. A few weeks ago, Julia brought me to her restaurant. They seemed to have gotten over the past. They were friendly."

"Do you know Vicky's number?"

"Wait, I think I saved it in my address book."

Sherlock thanked for his time, and left the library.

* * *

New Scotland Yard, 3:30

Sherlock's mobile alerted the incoming text. He checked it immediately, sent back a short text, and drank a sip of his coffee. John hurried in from his trip to Benjamin's hospital and Vicky's restaurant, and sat next to Sherlock and whispered something.

Mr. Lee walked in, clearly looking nervous and uncomfortable. His eyes were swollen and his lips were blistered from biting. Mr. Cho and the translator joined them. Mr. Cho's face brightened a bit at the sight of Sherlock. Mr. Lee asked a question in a quavering voice. The translator said,

"When can I get her body for the funeral? My wife and daughter are coming tomorrow. They can stay for a week only."

"It's up to the investigation of her death. She was poisoned after eating the chocolate that you had sent."

Mr. Lee's face reddened instantly, and started yelling in protest. The rough translation was:

_I couldn't believe what I had just heard. My own sister… Poor sister. What would be the reason that I attempted poisoning even before meeting her for the first time? It's preposterous!_

Mr. Cho spoke placating to his friend, and asked what would be the motive for Lee to kill his own sister. Lestrade said,

"What about money? Julia's assets are to be inherited to Mr. Lee."

Sherlock let out a small laughter and rolled his eyes.

"Greg. He barely communicates with us. How could he possibly have known the Inheritance Act and he would be the sole heir to her property?"

Lestrade glared at the sleuth and muttered out ungraciously,

"Well, then let us hear what you have deduced."

"A suicide obviously. As a florist, she had enough knowledge of wolfsbane."

The brother's face flinched at the translated words.

"Sherlock!"

John's remonstration was obvious in his voice. The sleuth just continued, not caring much.

"Julia must have set up the plan when she learnt about her brother's job. A revenge for her abandonment…"

Mr. Cho glared at the detective. He interrupted Sherlock's words in an affronted tone.

"Don't translate it, please. I don't think he has to know this yet. Excuse us, please. It's your guesswork, Mr. Holmes. I think he shouldn't be here until everything is proved with sufficient evidence."

There was a pregnant pause in the room. Lestrade agreed and allowed them to leave. He promised to call Mr. Lee when everything became clear. The door closed, and then Sherlock started,

"The photograph from Julia's wallet. The old photograph. Benjamin remembered the whole photo, a lady in her early twenties with two babies. I saw a date in white print at the bottom of the photograph. _December 3rd, 1973_. Julia was sent to an adoption agency in December. We can assume that this photo was taken right before the adoption. I called Mr. Lee and asked about the photo. Mr. Lee said that was the only and last photo that his mother took before Julia was sent for the adoption. Why is the photo cut in half and why she only kept the half of it that shows their lower bodies, not their faces? Julia hated her mother for giving her up. She wasn't a forgiving type.

Julia had rather rough childhood. Mr. and Mrs. Preston were not exactly neglecting her. But they paid little attention to Julia's confusion when she grew up as the only Asian girl in her community. She was depressed and bullied at school. I had contacted a couple of her high school friends. They all said the same things. Julia once attempted a suicide. She got depressed severely and had to take a year off. Her counselor recommended gardening, and Julia turned out to have a green thumb. She became a florist. Meanwhile she frequented the libraries. She had a reader's pass of the British Library. One of her friends is working as an information specialist at the library and he confirmed that Julia often read a lot of materials about Asian culture. She wanted to know why she was given up.

According to the brother, their family was so poor at that time and couldn't raise the two babies. Asian culture used to have a very strong gender preference to sons. So the parents chose to keep the son. The guilt drove the mother to death years later. Julia's hatred had to find a new target, her brother, who was chosen by her parents."

Lestrade still objected,

"Mr. Lee has an extensive knowledge about herbs in Korea. He might have put the poison inside the chocolates and sent them to his sister…"

"Yes, Mr. Lee is an expert as you said, Greg. I asked about wolfsbane to the brother. He gave me a fanciful description of the plant. The plant, along with arsenic, was used as the main ingredient of poisonous potion called Sayak. It's used to execute people of noble class in Korea. But it wasn't the brother. It was Julia herself.

Julia received the ginseng chocolate from her brother on her birthday, Greg. Julia must have injected the concentrate solution of the wolfsbane flowers, leaves, and roots in a few chocolates. Some chocolates had a needle puncture. Julia apparently wanted to spare her fiancée from being a suspect. That's why she made him eat one."

John asked,

"What about the Vicky person who sent the flower salad? She swore that she had nothing to do with the poisoning though."

"That's right. I don't think the salad was tainted with poison. Then she would've developed the symptoms before the next morning. Usually it takes one hour before a victim starts to feel the symptoms. Julia just wanted to drag her bully into this mess."

John muttered in a small voice that he could barely understand a woman. The detective went on,

"I asked Anderson to test on the scissors and knives found in her shop. We might be able to find a syringe that she used with a more thorough search on the ground of her shop."

"She wanted to make her suicide look like a murder to frame her own brother? The idea itself is repulsive."

John asked incredulously.

"Yes, John. The reunion…and the marriage… They were too much for her to bear. She had no confidence about herself. I asked Molly on my way here. The autopsy revealed that Julia had just lost a baby, a natural miscarriage, apparently. Her fiancée didn't know it. The miscarriage made her depressed more."

"Bloody hell, I don't know what to say."

The DI said,

"When you find enough evidence, inform Mr. Lee that he isn't a suspect anymore."

Lestrade dispatched a team of officers to the shop. Sherlock and John caught a taxi back to Baker Street.

* * *

"Wolfsbane or Monkshood. The evil sorceress Medea used it in her futile attempt to kill Theseus. In Africa, this is used to make a poison arrow in hunting."

"I heard aconite poisoning sometimes occur when gardeners mistake its white root for horseradish. It must have been very painful for Julia to die. I just can't understand her, Sherlock."

Sherlock's mobile rang. A broken piece of syringe was found in the bin. It would take time for the lab to process it, yet it seemed that Mr. Lee was no longer a suspect. John asked,

"What?"

"Mr. Lee is no longer a suspect. Lestrade decided not to tell the truth. He just said it was an accidental death. Sentiment."

"So Mr. Lee is preparing the funeral?"

"I think so."

Sherlock began texting a message. John was surprised when he saw that the thank-you message was for Anderson. Sherlock hastily stuttered,

"Well, this case, Anderson's stupidity guided us to the right direction. He found the wolfsbane plant in the garden, and he overworked to analyze Julia's scissors."

John's look of incredulity turned into a smile. He walked into the kitchen to make tea.

* * *

Five days later, Mr. Lee and Mr. Cho made a surprising visit to 221B. The previous day was Julia's funeral. Her body was cremated and half of her ashes would be taken to Korea and buried near the grave of her parents. The other half was buried in her garden. Lee agreed to divide up the property with Benjamin Tyson. Mr. Lee looked haggard and his clothes hung loose. Mr. Cho did almost all the talking. They thanked Sherlock and John for their help and left a box of ginseng chocolates. John's eyes flew to the box. John stuttered, pointing at the box.

"Is this the ginseng thing? Do you think it's safe to eat?"

"I don't see any reason not to believe so. You know ginseng is an excellent aphrodisiac for men, they say. You will need it. You are dating a girl today. What's her name? Mary?"

"Mary Morstan. And she is not a girl. She's the girl."

Sherlock walked into the kitchen. John opened the box and ate one tentatively.

"It's not bad. Sherlock, take a bite! It's exotic. "

The doctor held out one chocolate to the detective. Sherlock shook his head, and turned his attention to his microscope, and a thick volume of an Illustrated Guide of British Flora. The detective said,

"Humn, I'm not the one who has a date. It's all yours."

John put a second chocolate into his mouth, and took the box upstairs. He had to change. He didn't see Sherlock was smiling.

* * *

Aconite is a plant of the genus Aconitumm; it's also known as Wolfsbane or Monkshood. Aconitine is high in toxicity and was a main ingredient in brewing a poisonous potion to execute high-ranking nobles or royal family members in Joseon Dynasty.

Korea used to show a very strong gender preference to sons; not anymore.

I have no intention to insult those who are adopted from Korea. It's Julia who had a twisted mind.

I researched the web and decided that Tyson, Julia's fiancee, has no right to inherit her assets according to UK Inheritance Act of 1975. They have just moved in together and have yet to be married. If I am wrong, please tell me.

All the characters and names are fictional. I do hope you enjoyed reading. Please, leave your reviews. I'm trying detective stories, which is very fun to write. Your reviews are a navigator for me to the right direction. Thanks a lot.


End file.
